No Such Thing as Sith Under the Bed
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Little Anakin Solo is scared when his older brother Jacen tells him a scary story. Maybe Jaina will help him...


THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SITH UNDER THE BED

"And then, when you're sleeping, they come out and get you!" Jacen exclaimed. In a whisper, of course. Jaina was sleeping. Anakin's ice blue eyes were wide with fear.

"You really think there are Sith under the bed?" he gulped. Jacen's milky brown eyes shone bright with amusement.

"Well, duh! How do you think Uncle Luke lost his hand?" Jacen reached for the lamp, and quickly shut it off. "Well, good night!" The room was clothed in darkness.

"They took his hand?" Anakin squeaked. He wasn't scared. He was petrified! He considered his options. He could tell his parents. No, he didn't want to wake them. What about Chewie? Probably not the best idea. But he could tell Jaina. Anakin chose Jaina. He carefully made his way over to Jaina's bed. His bare feet softly tread on the carpet. "Jaina, Jaina!" he whispered. "Psst, Jaina, wake up!" He shook her.

"Hmmm? M'up! M'up!" She opened her eyes to find Anakin peering anxiously at her. "Anakin, what are you doing?!" she hissed. Looking at the time chrono, she exclaimed, "It's two in the morning!"

"But Jacen said there were Sith under the bed, and their gonna get me!" Jaina glared over to the sleeping form of her twin. Well, he was pretending to be sleeping. She rolled out of bed, turned on the light, and took Anakin by the hand.

"Little brother, Jacen's just being stupid." On the way to Anakin's bed, she paused near Jacen and smacked him on the head. This resulted in a muffled "Ouch!" She smiled, then turned to face Anakin. "Anakin, I'll show you that there are no such thing as Sith under the bed! We'll look together."

"No!" Anakin cried. "I like having two hands!" Jaina opened her mouth to question this, but decided against it and shut her mouth. She shook her head.

"Fine. I'll look under the bed." She bent down. Anakin couldn't take it. He shut his eyes. He didn't want to see his older sister die.

Moments passed. Anakin didn't hear any screaming, or Sith

lightning, or the sound of a lightsaber being ignited. Nothing. He carefully opened his eyes. Jaina sat on his bed, hair full of dust bunnies, but otherwise unharmed. She even had both hands. Not to mention a smirk on her face. "See?" Jaina told

him. "No Sith."

"Well, maybe they're hiding," Anakin argued. Jaina interrupted him by groaning.

"Anakin, there are no Sith under you're bed! Now go to sleep, or I'll tell Mom!" Anakin sighed, but did as he was told.

"But maybe-"

"Anakin, bed, now!" He slumped into his pillow, defeated. Jaina turned off the light and crawled back into her own bed. Soon she was asleep. Even Jacen was out cold. But not Anakin. Minutes ticked by. Soon ten minutes. Thirty minutes. One hour. He couldn't stand it

anymore! Once again, Anakin walked over to Jaina's bed.

"Jaina," he whispered. He nudged her. "Jaina!" She opened an eye, then sighed when she saw him. When Jacen woke up, she thought, he was going to wish he had a Sith under his bed.

"What now?!"

Anakin gathered up his courage. "Can I sleep with you tonight? Please!" He looked at her hopefully.

"Go sleep with Jacen. He's the one who told you that brilliant story!" Jaina rolled back over. Tears began to form in Anakin's eyes.

"But Jaina, he snores and he drools! A whole lot! Besides, I wanna sleep with you!"

Jaina muttered some curses she had heard her father use under her breath.

"Find! But just for tonight!" Anakin jumped into bed with her. "Just stay on that side of the..." But Anakin was already asleep. You know, she mused; he looked kind of cute when he was sleeping. She put her arms around him. Maybe she'd let him sleep with her more often.

EPILOGUE

Leia went to check on her children, after she got a drink of water. It was still dark out. Quietly she opened the door. Jacen was snoring up a storm, just like his father. She turned to look at her youngest son. He wasn't in bed! Where was he? She frantically looked around. Her racing heart settled down when she finally saw Anakin. He was sleeping with Jaina. Snuggled up next to her, he had a soft smile on his face. Smiling herself, Leia slowly closed the door...

END

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. This is one of my first and favorite fan fictions!! LeiaOrganicSolo


End file.
